


I’d Rather Jump Out of a Window Than Keep You Company

by preciousjihyo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) Shenanigans, there is blood but not too graphic, they just hate and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjihyo/pseuds/preciousjihyo
Summary: “Where are you going un-cute kouhai?” Belphegor threw a knife at the floor just in front of Fran.“I’d rather jump out of a window than keep you company, senpai.”Belphegor laughed maniacally and his bangs twitched every time his shoulders went up. Why should he pass the time throwing knives at objects when there was a breathing, living being in his presence?“There’s a window right there,” Bel pointed behind him.-Fran jumps out of a window so that Belphegor can't annoy him. It kind of works?
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I’d Rather Jump Out of a Window Than Keep You Company

He was awoken by the rigid branch continuously hitting the window as the storm outside raged on. There was a continuous “thump, thump, thump” sound that irritated Fran from not being able to sleep. He tried to block out the disturbing noise by going under the soft pillow and covers, and for a moment it worked. But his senses came back and Fran was wide awake.

He got up from bed and walked through the dark hall. He didn’t tip toe or make sure he was super quiet, mainly because half of the people in the mansion were sleep deprived and somehow managed on two hours of sleep. The starless night was being overcast with clouds, thunder, rain, and everything in between.

He entered the kitchen and switched the lights on. With a sharp silver lining his sight, Fran nearly missed the sword of his superior by mere inches.

“Voi. Why are you here,” Squalo interrogated and pulled out his sword from the wall.

“I don’t know. I think I live here.”

Squalo eyed him, but even so thought it was unusual for the boy to be up at this hour. He was amazed at how he could sleep even after the sun rose.

Fran turned his head to see yet another hole in the wall. He wondered how much damage a few people could do to one house, but stopped wondering when he realized the few people were a few insane assassins.

Giving the table a quick glance, Fran noticed a few papers lying around. He wondered if it was the paperwork that was handed over to the shark after realizing the boss would not lay a hand on any given pen. He didn’t question it though, he wasn’t too curious anyway.

Squalo put a hand on the frog’s shoulder, “You aided the nasty blond the other day. The raging boss wasn’t mad that day.”

Giving, or rather, attempting compliments were a difficult chore to execute within the assassination squad. If this was supposed to be an act of flattery, Fran only missed it with a strand. He could only blink at the words handed to him. After staring for an uncomfortable amount of time, he chose to walk away.

“Freakin’ frog.”

It was somewhere around night time, but not exactly a pinpointed time. At least, not to one’s senses. This was a perfect chance to go to the library room without any worries.

Well - one worry.

A series of knives flew towards his forehead, but with reflexive moves his body ducked in a quarter of a millisecond. It was like intuition, except he was bummed he only had the intuition to sense knives and swords coming his way instead of actual danger. Although, knives and swords are life-threatening objects to be worried about as well, he supposed.

“The frog doesn’t need his beauty sleep tonight?” Belphegor laughed from across Fran, sitting on the table cross legged.

“Bel-senpai, could you please stop throwing knives at me? I’m going to break these worthless toys,” the frog said and pointed at the silvers stuck to the wall.

Belphegor only laughed some more. Apparently, the Prince’s nightly endeavours included stabbing as many books as he could in the library room. Fran scanned each cover with various holes and knives sticking out. Some were even torn apart.

“Why don’t you join me in some self training? Although it’ll be the Prince knocking the froggy out cold, I suppose,” Bel laughed and took out some knives between his fingers.

Fran ignored him and walked across to try to find a book in good form. Any book, really. Anything to distract himself. He squatted in front of a mountain of books. Throwing away the ones with a distinct mark of knives, he searched some more all the while feeling the intense stare of the knife wielding jerk behind him. Somehow, it felt like the stare was the exact same feeling of actual knives in his body.

He moved to another pile. Maybe this was hopeless since everywhere was a mess of hard covers and papers. There wasn’t anything worth looking for. The disorder of everything would surely make the second in command very angry, and he didn’t want to be in the room when that happened. No one in this household kept much care of anyone else’s belongings, and this sight was proof of that.

Bel threw another knife at a book near Fran that coincidentally (or not) was already severely damaged. The frog didn’t flinch, instead throwing a different cover on top of the knife.

“Ushishi.”

All Fran wanted to do was read some before passing out again, but he figured that would be impossible with the insane Prince here, as well as being unable to find any book in decent shape to read. He turned to leave the room before Belphegor could do anything else.

“Where are you going un-cute kouhai?” Belphegor threw a knife at the floor just in front of Fran.

“I’d rather jump out of a window than keep you company, senpai.”

Belphegor laughed maniacally and his bangs twitched every time his shoulders went up. Why should he pass the time throwing knives at objects when there was a breathing, living being in his presence? 

“There’s a window right there,” Bel pointed behind him.

Fran kept the same face he always had on. He was unfazed - this was expected. He could either leave now and hope the insane Prince would divert his attention to something else to kill. Maybe if he walked out, there was a slight chance he could be unbothered. Go back to his room to sleep, perhaps. Belphegor wasn’t as active in the night as he was during the day, right? He was completely drained, right?

Or he could actually jump out of the window, get completely soaked, and have proven his point. Even though he didn’t want to deal with Bel’s constant stabbing at whatever time it was at night, groggily, it wasn’t worth jumping out of a window.

But then he was lunging at the stupid window because, crap, what else was there to do? He didn’t even need to waste his energy on illusions. He forced his body to charge against the glass with as much force as he could muster. A great amount, or as much as his feeble body could let him.

This was his greatest source of entertainment. Leaping through a window to satisfy his one and only point he had made as a figure of speech, although not so matter of factly.

The rain was quick to cover the boy. He had glass surrounding him on every side and the wind got him shivering with his teeth chattering. He hadn’t noticed the scratch on his cheek until it started leaking blood onto his clothes.

Was this a dumb decision? Probably. Did he regret it? Hell no. He got his satisfaction, even though he wouldn’t have cared any other day. He rubbed the cut on his face, but that only caused red to spread across his face.

“Stupid frog.”

Fran wavered his attention to Belphegor looking out the window as rain rushed inside the room. He was still grinning, but not as unlimited as it was before. He jumped out into the cold weather next to Fran.

“I never asked for the stupid frog’s company,” Bel reached out his hand for Fran to take.

He accepted the hand, but stained Bel’s hand with the blood that he had rubbed off his cheek a second before. Belphegor grinned wider and wider, and with both hands still intertwined, Bel licked some blood off of Fran’s cheek.

“Alright, I’m going to break all your knives now, senpai,” Fran quickly let go and made a squeamish expression. “Don’t get turned on by the sight of any blood you see, pervert-senpai.”

Belphegor twitched and stabbed Bel with another set of knives.

The rain was mixing with Fran’s blood, and now he was a mess of wet hair and crimson blood staining over his body and clothes. However, again, he did not regret this decision one bit.

“As I said, I jumped out of a window so I didn’t need to keep you company. Goodnight, Bel-senpai.”

Fran moved away from the shattered glass and made his way towards a clean patch of grass. He laid down with his arms spread out and blinked every time a raindrop ran down his face. He shivered every time a sharp wind hit him, and he assumed he was covered in dirt and leaves. Not too entirely sure with what he was doing, he lay staring at everything and nothing.

“I’ve descended from reality. What am I gonna do now?”

From beside him, his ears flinched from the familiar laugh of his superior. He wasn’t entirely sure when Bel laid down on the muddy grass next to him, but sure enough he was there. Arms sprawled out as he and Fran became more and more drenched. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, how both were looking more and more unkempt and cold, but it was welcoming of that fact that there was no one to tell them what to do. In fact, it felt like there wasn’t even anyone that could disturb their action of anomaly right there and then.

“It seems like the fake Prince is keeping me company.”

Bel grinned. He took out a knife from his never ending supply, and just as Fran thought he was about to stab him, Bel forcefully aimed the knife at the third story window above them. That window belonged to Squalo, and now it was in ruins. The weather gushed into the room and the pair could practically already hear the future rampage of the shark.

“The Prince would jump out of a window to give the stupid frog his ravishing presence,” Belphegor grabbed Fran’s sprawled-out hand. With both hands twined, he raised it up at the sky, “and to give his time.”

He brought down their hands as they continued to relish in the confinements of the storm. Not one moved an inch for another few minutes, until Fran tried to move. He was so freezing that his limbs were almost stiff. If he caught hypothermia the next morning, he would blame it on Belphegor.

Whoever saw this mess first after they left could clean it up. After all, with all the damages the house had to face on a daily basis, this was another that bit the dust. To be frank, it wasn’t much too entirely Fran’s fault anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> bro.... idk how to write fluff with the varia  
> they're just so insane omg


End file.
